


His Regrets

by OrphisTheDragon



Series: Time LU Oneshots (REWRITTEN) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hyrule (mentioned) - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Malon (mentioned) - Freeform, Regrets, Time (Linked Universe) Angst, light fluff, talking about past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: It didn’t matter what he did, if he vanished from a timeline, grew up in a timeline or died in a timeline.It didn’t matter because the outcome is the same.Ganondorf would return and the Link after Time would have to fight him.Oh Goddesses, the awful things that happened to most of the other Links was his fault, because he had to mess everything up.
Relationships: Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Time LU Oneshots (REWRITTEN) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	His Regrets

It was evening when everything happened.

The wind was softly blowing over the grass, the leaves of trees were swinging and shaking, their green reminded one the tunic of the always returning hero, and the sunset appeared in beautiful warm colors.  
The nine heroes were sitting around the campfire and eating the delicious soup Wild had made.

Then the questioning started.

“Do you know who the hero was before you, Legend?”, asked Wind curiously while the fire cracked softly in the background.

“No, I don't. Someone told me once that seven sages had trapped Ganon in a corrupted Sacred Realm. They’ve never mentioned to me if there had been a hero and what he had been called.”

Four asked further, trying not to show his curiosity like Wind: ”You mean, that you think that the hero before you failed and died?”

“I never said that but now that you mention it… I can’t believe that there wasn’t a hero when Ganondorf was corrupting the land of Hyrule. There should have been…” Legend murmured, “Just to think about that he could’ve died by Ganon’s hands, gives me a bad feeling.”

The Hero of Time knew.  
He knew, who it was.  
It was obvious to him.  
It was obvious to Time that it was Time himself, who had failed in Hyrule's and Legend's timeline even if it wasn't this version of him.

The oldest Link was protective of all of them and yet he immediately became more protective of Hyrule and Legend the moment he found out, that it was his fault.  
His fault alone that their world is in constant danger.

He had failed them.  
He hadn’t been strong enough.  
He had made sure that Hyrule and Legend got the potions that they needed even if he needed it more at the moment and he kept a stronger eye on them.

Twilight maybe found out that something was wrong, knowing Time the best - well, he was thinking that he knows Time the best, but he didn't say anything to his mentor figure yet.

The newest of the group asked with a full mouth then: “What happened when you found out you had to save Hyrule? If I can ask that, you don’t need to answer. I mean, I literally just woke up from a 100 years long sleep, when the ghost of the king told me what to do.”  
His calm voice made Twilight furious.

“How can you be this calm about all of this, Wild?”

“What do you mean, Twi? It won’t change anything if I’m upset about something that already happened. I can’t change what happened in the past. Nobody can change it.”

Oh, but you can change the past, Time thought, and you mess up the whole timeline with it.

Time tapped slightly with his feet on the forest ground, trying to hide his nervousness.

Wind answered the original question from Wild: ”I didn't know I had to save the day until the King of Red Lions told me after he fished me out of the water, because I wanted to save my sister, who had been kidnapped by a giant bird from Ganondorf.”  
Wind didn’t mention that he forced the goddesses to pick him as the new hero. He didn’t know how the others would react to that.

It was Time’s fault too, wasn't it?  
It didn’t matter what he did, if he vanished from a timeline, grew up in a timeline or died in a timeline.  
It didn’t matter because the outcome is the same.  
Ganondorf would return and the Link after Time would have to fight him.  
Oh Goddesses, the awful things that happened to most of the other Links was his fault, because he had to mess everything up.

“A giant bird?”, Sky questioned wide-eyed. The Chosen One thought of his Loftwing and them flying together in the morning sun. He missed it everyday, the feeling of flying, freedom and the wind in his hair.

Wind sensed the distress from Sky. “Wasn't probably a species you know? I hope... So no hard feelings, right?”  
At least he hoped that it wasn’t a species Sky knew, Wind only had to think of those glowing eyes and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Yeah, you're right. I was just thinking of my own Loftwing and I miss the feeling of flying in the wind with her. And for your question Wild. My story is kind of like Wind’s. I first wanted to only save Zelda but then her past self told me that I had to save the world from Demise.” Sky quietly told them.

So he time travelled too, Time thought, frowning. He wouldn't get more information to this soon, but someone else answered Wild's question.

Legend cleared his throat, it was unmistakable to see that he didn't like the topic, not everyone could be so open like Wild, Wind and Sky.

“I didn't want to tell you first but I think I can trust you with this. When Zelda was in danger my uncle came first to her rescue, but I found him mortally wounded in Hyrule Castle and he told me to save her. He gave me a sword and shield and then he..... and then he... died” The hero whispered the last word. It was hard to hear with all the background noises like the crackling campfire, the birds singing their last tones in the trees or the blowing wind.

Everyone listened to it though, it didn’t happen very often that Legend opens up like that.

Legend cleared his throat, “Well, that was the first beginning of many adventures… Not going to tell you about the others yet”, he let out a bitter laugh.

Time froze on the spot and his breathing stopped for a moment as he listened to the younger hero’s words.  
Legend's uncle died in front of him and he had directly after that the mission to save Zelda and Hyrule?

How cruel can the Goddesses be to them?

To all of them?

He couldn't stay any longer. He just stood up from his place, and went in one direction. The blonde really didn't think this through.  
Legend seemed as he wanted to follow the Hero of Time but Warriors stopped him and shook his head.

“Leave him be.”

* * *

Time ran.  
He didn't know why though, maybe it was because he didn't want to be followed or maybe he is just running away from the past.  
An alternative past.  
The Hero stopped besides a tree, his shallow and rapid breathing was loud in his ears and he didn't know why.

He didn't know why destiny was like this?

Why had they all have to suffer?

He pressed his sweaty palms against his head and grabbed his hair so hard that it hurt. He dropped down on the forest ground.  
Time was shaking.  
The blonde was also suppressing a sob that was trying to escape him.

Why was he like this?

Why was he breaking down, considering that it wasn’t even his past, that he was nearly crying over.

It was his fault, his alone.

Why did he have to fail in Legend’s and Hyrule’s timeline?

Why did he have to fail in every timeline?

The hero was hugging himself, the other person who would hug him right now is his wife, but she wasn’t here.  
She was on the Lon Lon Ranch without him.  
Malon was there and he was supposed to be with her.  
Time didn’t know when he started to cry, there were just suddenly tears streaming down his face and sobs shaking his body.  
He’s crying, but there’s no one here to dry his tears.

Oh Hylia, he was so pathetic.  
The Hero of Time chosen by the Goddesses crying alone and sobbing uncontrollable like a small child.

He wasn’t a child for a long, long time.  
He wasn’t a child anymore since the moment he spoke to the dying Deku Tree. Since he saw his father figure die, because he wasn’t good enough.  
Time will never be good enough to save everyone.  
He was a failure of a hero. Just a pathetic boy, who wouldn’t have been alive, if he wasn’t chosen by the Goddesses.

The night mirrored his hopelessness that boiled inside of him.

He was biting his lip, because he was trying to control his sobs, when he all of a sudden he felt someone hugging him.  
Because of the metal pauldron on one shoulder he knew that it was Warriors.  
Time was being held tight by the younger one and he fell into the hug. He was crying into the neck of his brother by all but blood.

Warriors stroke through his brother’s hair, when he whispered: „It’s ok. Everything will be ok.“

Nothing was ok, because it was Time’s fault that the most of them had to suffer. He shakes his head strongly.  
Nothing was ok.

Warriors looked like he wanted to ask Time a question about what happened, but he didn’t need to.  
When Time stopped crying, he didn’t say anything, just shook his head.

The others didn’t have to know about his regrets.

And if Warriors knew…  
that’s only because he knows his brother best.


End file.
